The amusement park
by SunshineMusic
Summary: What do you think would happen if sg1, cassy and Janet went to an amusement park? well read and find out. Now featuring the arrival of Pete. no worries it's a sj fic :P
1. The car trip

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This story happens in season 7.

A day at an amusement park

"Jack, wait up!" Daniel said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Are we still good for this weekend?" Daniel ask.

"Yep, just let me make sure Janet is still coming." Jack said.

"Ok, we'll meet you at your place at 6h00."

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Ding dong Ding dong

"Did we have to leave so early?" A grumpy Jack said after opening the door.

"Well, base on my calculation, the amusement park is less full in the morning then in the afternoon" Sam said.

"You needed calculations to figure that out?" Daniel said, ignorant.

"We'll, no but…" Sam said.

"Let's just go" Cassy said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

A few minutes later Jack, followed by an over excited Daniel, Sam, Janet, Cassy and well Teal'c got in the car and Sam started to drive.

"O'Neill, I do not see the purpose of just taking one automobile." Teal'c said.

"Yah well ask doc' Frasier" Jack said.

"You see Teal'c this is more economical compared to taking two cars." Janet said.

"Are we there yet?" Cassy asked.

"Just 1 more hour." Sam said.

"I want to go on the roller coasters!" Daniel said with a big smile on is face.

"Yes Daniel we know, you have been saying that for 15 minutes!'' Janet said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said. Who was quiet until now.

"Jack, did you pack the juice?" Sam said.

"Nope, but I pack Beer!" Jack said.

"You can't drink beer at an amusement park, and Cassy can't take beer," Janet said.

"But mom…" Cassy started but never got to finish because Sam interrupted.

"This mean's we are going to have to stop at a store to get some, good thing we left a little bit earlier then planned." Sam said.

"Great, now even more time to spend in this fun car where everything is amusing." Daniel said.

"Being grumpy won't help Daniel" Janet said.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤****¤ **20 minutes later **¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

"Another red cars, that makes 51 red and … How many bleu ones Teal'c?" Cassy said.

"32" Teal'c said.

"And 32 blue, witch mean's I am going to win Daniel!" Cassy said.

"This is so boring." Jack said "Are we at the store yet?"

"No sir," Sam said.

"Oh please don't call Jack sir. We're on vacation, not at the SGC." Daniel complained.

"Sorry Daniel, but I have to." Sam said.

"It's ok Sam, you can call me Jack."

"Yes sir, I mean Jack."

"Now, lets get some drinks." Janet said, as Sam parked the car into the parking lot of the store.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤****¤¤¤**

"Finally, only 20 more minutes until we arrive at Six-flags." Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Can we please play a game!" Cassy ask.

"I will play a game with you" Daniel said. Daniel was becoming a child again.

" Let's play the game were you can't talk until we arrive" Jack said.

"Jack!" Sam said.

"Let's play a game were you have to look on the sings and find all the letters of the alphabet: in order." Cassy said.

"I always win!" Daniel said.

"I get my side you get yours." Cassy said.

'That's not fair; I don't see any signs on my side."

"Exactly!" Cassy said, laughing.

"Let's just say we can look on both sides" Daniel said.

"Fine." Cassy said.

"Good, let's start!" Daniel said.

"I already found up to 'e'. You?" Cassy said.

"That's not fair, you just suggested the game and I didn't get to start yet." Daniel said.

"Well then start" Cassy said.

"For crying out loud, can't you guys find something were you won't fight!" Jack said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

They finally arrived at the amusement park a few minutes laters. Unfortunately, there was a lot of people, so the parking took some time.

"There"

"No there"

"I think we will fit more there"

They were all looking for a place to park.

"I see one close to the entrance… Oh no wait, it's for handicaps." Daniel said.

"What rides can a Handicap go on?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Then why do they make parking spaces for handicaps?" Jack asked.

"Because the can still enjoy taking time with their kids or something like that" Daniel said.

"I will have to agree with O'Neill" Teal'c said.

"I agree with Daniel" Cassy said.

"It doesn't matter."

Sam parked the car in the closest parking place.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"Can we please go on the roller coaster first?" Cassy said.

"I wouldn't recommend it; let's go on a less intense ride first." Janet said.

"Then let's go on that thing that spin's you up to the top of the tower," Cassy said.

After there first ride, the six decided to go on the roller coaster the most intense.

"The line look about one hour long, I recommend we don't do this one yet." Sam said.

"It will just get longer," Cassy said.

"Let's do it!" Daniel said.

"Did you know that this roller coaster had an accident just yesterday, Daniel?" Cassy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said getting worried.

"I read it in the newspaper this morning, it says that the accident may append today as well," Cassy said, trying not laugh.

"Your joking right?" Daniel said.

"No!" Cassy said.

"I think I won't do this one." Daniel said.

Right after Daniel said that sentence, Cassy exploded of laughter. None of what she said was true.

"I can't believe you!" Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Cassy said.

"I will never trust you again!" Daniel said.

Cassy advanced in the line and hit Sam's hand. This meant that all that was a plan.

"Oh, now Sam's in on the plot!" Daniel said.

"No, I am just proud of Cass." Sam said.

"Proud, that she scared me to death!" Daniel said.

"Yep!" Sam said.

"Just don't do it again, and even if you try, I won't believe you." Daniel said.

"We'll see!" Cassy said.

"Let's move" Jack said.

"Indeed, it seems as if we should be moving." Teal'c said.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for my next chapter, please just review with your idea! I love reviews!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤****¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**


	2. Roller crazy!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Hope you like :D !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

"So this roller coaster is the fastest of the United States?" Jack asked.

"No, but I think it's the most fun!" Sam said.

"But not the fastest so why is it the most fun?" Jack said.

"Because, it's one of the only rides I ever did," Sam said.

"I think there is only two more turns before your's, O'neill." Teal'c pointed out.

"Yep, so after this I think we should go on an other roller coaster." Cassy said.

"Actually, I rather go on a smaller ride." Daniel said. He was still scared about the

possibility of a crash.

"Well we could always separate in two groups." Sam said.

"Ok, Cassy, me and Carter we will go in one group to go on roller coaster." Jack said.

"Teal'c , Janet and Daniel will go on the boring rides." Cassy said.

"We will meat at 12h00 next to that water slide." Janet said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"But first, we must do this ride!" Cassy said.

It was their turn next. Cassandra was waiting impatiently. It was her first time at an amusement park. Daniel, on the other hand, was not too exited since Cassy's famous speech.

"It's finally your turn!" Cassy said.

"Yeah" Daniel said sarcastically.

"So Danny boy, do you like bumper cars?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, this is my first time at an amusement park." Daniel said.

"Look, it's your turn" Cassy said extremely exited.

"Yes, finally" Jack said.

The six of them went on the train and waited for the person to make sure that they were well seated. After, the ride finally started.

"This is so cool!" Cassy said.

"Yeah, so much fun, going up a little hill not even 5 miles an hour!" Jack said.

"Here we go, down the hill!" Cassy scream, she add butterflies in her stomach.

"Haa!" Daniel said. "I want to get off! Now !"

"Ho Daniel stop being so childish." Cassy said.

On the way down, Cassy was having the most fun; she was lifting her hands and screaming like a crazy person. Daniel was so scared that he held on very tightly to the bars that attached them to the seats. Teal'c, well he was just having fun. Janet and Jack were so scared that they hold on the bars so tightly that the bars would have fallen off.

"Bassed on the speed of that down hill, I believe we were pulling 0.4 G's." Sam said once the downhill had passed.

"Only you could turn a roller coaster into science." Jack said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Daniel screamed. It was only a little hill, but it's Daniel.

"Daniel, here comes the loop Cassy said.

"Great, I really want to get off now!" Daniel said.

At the end of the ride, Daniel decided never to go on an other roller coaster in his life. Cassy enjoyed the ride and Teal'c found roller coaster way too dangerous.

"So we'll see you at 12h00," Sam said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So, what should we go on? The Ferris wheel?" Daniel said.

"I guess, but we could also go on the bumper cars?" Janet said.

"What is an bumper car?' Teal'c said.

"It's when you bump in other cars, on purpose." Janet said.

"I do not see the point off this ride." Teal'c said.

"I'm sure you'll like it Teal'c" Janet said.

"Ya, there's no loops." Daniel said.

"Let's go now before the line gets any longer." Janet said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So, Cassy, what do you want to do next?" Sam asked.

"I want to go on the pirate ship, you know the ride that swings from side to side." Cassy said.

"Sure, let's go for it." Jack said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on a roller coaster?" Sam said

"Yep, I just wanted to see Daniel get scared on the roller coasters!" Cassy said.

"You're not the only one!" Jack said.

"Come on," Sam said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Teal'c, you almost scared that kid to death," Janet said.

Teal'c raised his left eyebrow: "Is this not what the game is for?" Teal'c asked.

"Bumping the cars, not to follow the cars and bump the car 20 times!" Daniel said.

"I am sorry Dr. Fraisier, I will not do it again." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, what are you doing?" Daniel said.

"I am doing as you told me too, not bumping in the car 20 times but 19 times." Teal'c said very serious.

After trying to explain to Teal'c the real meaning of the game, but it didn't stop Teal'c from attacking Daniel a lot with his car.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So once on the ride, we always keep our hands up because it makes the ride so much more fun then just holding the bar." Sam said.

"Are you sure that's smart?" Cassy asked. The line was almost full. It was a good thing they went in line fast.

"I did lot's of times when I come here." Sam said.

"Great!" Cassy said. Cassy was getting excited, like this is her first time, she didn't know what to expect. She expected it all to be fun probably even the carousel.

"Finally, it is our turn. It feels like we have being waiting for an hour." Jack said pointing at Sam's watch.

"Actually, it's only being five minutes." Sam said.

"Impossible" Jack said.

"C'mon, let's go." Cassy said pulling Jack and Sam arms.

"Your hurting me Cass" Jack said looking at is red arm.

"Yeah right!" Cassy said.

"Are you ready?" Sam said.

"Yep!" Cassy said.

"Great, this is going to be fun!" Sam said

"You know, I didn't answer the question!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but I already knew the answer" Sam said.

"It's finally starting!" Cassy said.

On the ride, Cassy was lifting her hands, so was Jack and Sam.

"This is so much more fun then what Daniel is doing!" Cassy said.

"Propably" Sam said.

"Did you know that this ride…" Jack interrupted Sam.

"Sam, we are at a AMUSEMENT PARK, not a science fair, so please no science stuff." Jack said.

"Sorry sir, but it is really interesting!" Sam said.

"For you" Cassy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I Hope it wasn't that bad! I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas you can just review my chapter:D


	3. More and More fun!

Sorry for the long wait. I had a writers block. Thanks to Atlantis-sg1 ans Sam Marie Carter for the reviews ( for both chapters) And All you people who take the time to read this story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So where do we go next?" Cassy said.

"Well it's almost lunch time so we should go to the food court, and meet Teal'c, Daniel and Janet." Sam said.

"Ah, you're so boring, I'm thinking that we should go to the water slide , which by the way is right next to the food court.

"I guess we have enough time." Sam said.

"Well then, let's go" Jack said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Let's make sure that we never go on the bumper cars" Janet said.

"Yep," Daniel said.

"What shall we do next, Janet Frasier." Teal'c said.

"Maybe we could go on the merry go round." Daniel said.

"What is a merry go round?" Teal'c said.

"It's where there's these cute little plastics animals, and you ride them, it's super fun!" Daniel said.

"If Jack were here, he would kick your ass for saying that." Janet said.

"What' wrong with the marry go round?" Daniel said.

"Well, it's not exactly the best ride there is." Janet said.

"I wish to attemp this ride to verrify that

statement." Teal'c said.

"Yes!" Daniel cried out.

I tell you, they were probably humiliated, because first: Daniel was acting like a baby,second they were going on a ride were mostly kids would go on and thirdly Teal'c wanted an animal, so anyone else who tried to go on the one he wanted, he scared them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"The line isn't that long," Sam said " So I guest we can go on it, based on my calculations." Sam said.

"You're calculating! Sam were on down time, not at work!" Jack said.

"Come on, the line is moving let's go, Please!" Cassy said.

After the long five minute wait (Jack was getting impatient and hungry) they were finally on the ride.

"Ok, who's in front?" Sam said.

"I am!' Cassy said.

"I'll be in the middle, S…Jack, you'll be on the back." Sam said.

The boats were in the shape of a log.

"Yasureyoubetcha!" Jack said.

"Great!" Cassy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ok, so that was the most boring ride ever" Daniel said.

"Weren't you the one who said that it was the most fun?" Janet said.

"Yeah, well it's boring.''

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"So, what should we do next." Janet said.

"I think we should go on the Ferris wheel" Daniel said.

"What is a Ferris wheel," Teal'c said.

"It's a wheel that turns…" Daniel said.

"It's hard to explain Teal'c...you'll see when we get there." Janet said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"If I get wet, I won't be happy." Jack said.

"You'll probably get wet, S…Jack" Sam said.

"Yep, that's the whole point of a water slide." Cassy.

''Did I mention I'm against this." Jack said.

"Well you didn't say anything, so it's your own fault." Cassy said.

"Let me make it easier for you." Cassy said. She scouped up some water and threw it behind her shoulder. She missed Jack, but got Sam.

"Oups. Sorry Sam." Cassy said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind getting a little wet." Sam said looking at her CO.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you two were planning something." Jack said.

Just after Jack said that, Sam and Cassy threw him water, He was completely wet.

"Hey, why don't you attack Cassy, she's the one who got you wet?" Jack said.

"It dosen't matter anymore the ride is over." Cassy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Now that Teal'c, is a Ferris wheel." Daniel said amazed of the size.

"Indeed" Teal'c believing everything Daniel said.

"I do not think this look's amusing, Daniel Jackson, I shall go meet Major Carter, Cassandra Frasier and O'neill." Teal'c said.

"Ah, But Teal'c I promise you that this would be fun!" Daniel said.

"I do not agree" Teal'c said.

"Come on Daniel, it's your turn, bye Teal'c" Janet said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sam's phone rang while they were walking to the food court.

"Hello,Oh… Hi Pete,"

"Hey, are you doing something, because I was thinking we could go see a movie together." Pete said over the phone.

"I'm sort of busy right now, being at the amusement park and all." Sam said.

"With who?" Pete said.

"With my team." Sam said.

"Is Jack there?" Pete said. She could hear that Pete didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was with Jack, he knew that they had a special bond…

"Yeah…" Sam could not finish because Pete stop her.

"Are you alone together?"

"No we're also with Cassy," Sam said.

"Then I will come see you at the amusement park, Bye honey, see you soon"

"Wait..." Sam said. But it was to late, Pete hang up.

"Please don't tell me that was General Hammond." Jack said.

"No…It was Pete." Sam said.

"Pete? Who's Pete?" Cassy asked.

"He's my…" Sam started.

"Boyfriend… He's her boyfriend." Jack said.

"Oh…" Cassy said.

"Sir, Pete said he was coming to the amusement park." Sam said.

"Great, that makes things so much more fun." Jack said sarcastically. ''And stop calling me sir, you know how much I hate that.''

"Yes S…Jack" Sam said.

"So when those Pete come?" Cassy asked.

"It'll probably take him two hours to get here" Sam said.

"Well, that gives use enough time to eat with Daniel, My mom and Teal'c" Cassy said.

"Yep… Hey isn't that Teal'c over at the popcorn stall?" Jack said.

"I think your right." Sam said.

"Well Come on! Let's go!" Cassy said.

The three ran to go join Teal'c.

"Hey T!" Jack said.

Teal'c bowed.

"So, what are you doing here, we still have an hour before we eat lunch." Sam said.

"I did not want to go on the Ferris wheel, so I left Dr. Frasier and Daniel Jackson in line and came to eat some of this earth food." Teal'c said.

"Well we have great news, Pete is coming!" Jack said sarcastically.

After what Jack said, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand. He though that Jack hated Pete.

"Long story," Cassy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I can't believe Teal'c found all the rides we did boring!" Daniel said.

"Don't worry, I am sure he didn't mean it, I bet he had a lot of fun!" Janet said. "Let's change the subject,''

''Ok, to what. » Daniel said.

"Do you think Pete will show up or something like that" Janet asked.

"Nan, he's to dumb…" Daniel said.

"I'll bet you ten buck's that he will," Janet said.

"You're on!" Daniel said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I hope it wasn't that bad!:D Please.. It dosen't take to long to review just press that little putton on the bottom left og the page :D


	4. Food, and fun

Thanks to **Atlantis-sg1 and The arc of truth** Who reviewed and all you who read my story!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"You sure? I think there's a way we could convince him to come.'' Jack said.

"No he won't, since when does Daniel like roller coaster? He didn't want to do the first one. Why whould it be any different?" Cassy said

"I think Cassy's right, he won't come." Sam said.

"Yes he will, just as long as Janet's there.'' Jack said.

"Good point." Sam said.

"Anyway, where are they, we said 12h00!" Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Come on Daniel we have to go join the others.'' Janet said.

"Just one more time." Daniel said.

"I am not going on the ferris wheel again Daniel, let's go" Janet said.

"Fine." Daniel said.

"After we eat, we'll do it again," Janet said.

"Alright."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Is that not Daniel Jackson and Doctor Frasier over at the pizza stand?" Teal'c said.

"Yep, it's them alright." Cassy said.

"Hey guy's, did you have a lot of fun?" Jack said.

"Yeah! We did the Ferris wheel like 3 times!" Daniel said.

"Facinating.'' Jack said sarcastically.

"Yep, and he wants to do it again." Janet said.

"We were thinking that we could all go on the new roller coaster!" Cassy said.

"Sounds fun." Janet said.

"Daniel?" Jack said.

"huuu ok.'' Daniel said.

"So who want's to eat some pizza?" Cassy said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ok so we'll take one large pepperoni pizza, one small vegetarian, one medium cheese pizza, and one extra large all dressed." Sam said.

"That will be 75,98 buck's please" The clerk said.

"Where are we going to sit? There's lot's of room!" Cassy said.

"There is no room, Cassandra Frasier." Teal'c said.

"I was being sarcastic." Cassy said.

"What is 'sarcastic'?" Teal'c said.

"It's when you say something that you don't really mean." Daniel said.

"Yeah, like when I say, I'm not hungry at all, I'm being sarcastic." Cassy said.

"Come on, let's go find a table." Sam said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Finally, I though we would never eat!'' Cassy said.

"Ok the vegetarian's for Janet, the extra large all dress one is for Teal'c, the medium cheese pizza is for Daniel and Cassy and the large pepperoni is for me and Jack." Sam said.

"Yes! Give it here." Daniel said.

"Teal'c, don't worry if there isn't enough, you can have some of the left overs." Janet said. When she looked over to see Teal'c he was already done his pizza.

"I believe that would be necesary." Teal'c said.

"So, we stay together this time." Sam said.

"Yep, and the roller coaster is next!" Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

After that they all finnished eating and Teal'c finished what everybody couldn't. They decided to go on the roller coaster now because the line wasn't long.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" Daniel said.

"Hey, you're the one who chose to do it, you could have said no!"Jack said.

"Yeah, but if I did who would have comed with me to go on an other ride?"

"I would have." Janet said.

"Oh…" Daniel said.

"Come on Daniel, it's not that scary, based on my calculation, this is the least intence roller coaster." Sam said.

"Really, because it look's scary to me." Daniel said.

"Look, it's too late Daniel, it's our turn!" Cassy said over excited.

"Don't worry Daniel, I'll be right next to you." Janet said.

They all went on the front of the car, Jack and Sam in front then Cassy and Teal'c and finally Daniel and Janet. Daniel was so scared that he took Janet's hand before the ride started, witch made Janet smile.

"Look, Daniel is holding my mom's hand!" Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Maybe Jack will hold Sam's hand to!" Cassy said excitedly. "Just once before Pete comes and ruins everything." Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I mean, what nerves does he have to come, it's a time for all six of us, not all six plus Pete." Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I'm glad you agree Teal'c." Cassy said.

"Indeed."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I want to get off!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel said.

"Don't worry Daniel, just hold my hand." Janet said.

"Thanks."Daniel said.

"Daniel, it's going to start, just kept your eyes closed." Janet said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So, when is Pete coming?" Jack said.

"He said he would be here soon." Sam said.

"I see, so what kind of rides does he like." Jack said.

"I don't know." sam said.

"What's his favourite ride?"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"So you don't know anything about the rides that he likes?"

"Nope." Sam said.

"Well, let's hope he's not like Daniel." Jack added, pointing to Daniel. They saw that he was holding Janet's hand.

"He's holding Janet's hand!" Jack said.

"Really? Your right, he is! And she's smiling!" Sam said.

"Yep, I always knew Dannyboy would come to his senses." Jack said.

'Yeah." Sam said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Let's do it again!" Cassy said.

"No! Please, I feel sick!" Daniel said.

"I don't know, you looked pretty comfortable to me." Jack said.

"Yeah!" Cassy said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, but the ride was horrible!" Daniel said.

"Ok, so what do we do next? And please don't take long to decide!" Cassy said.

"I guess we could go on the Manitou." Jack said.

"Is that the thing that spins and swings?" Janet asked.

"Yep!"

"I really don't want to do that one!" Daniel said.

"Daniel, can you come over here for a second?" Janet said.

Daniel came over to Janet. She was at a little distance from the gang.

"If we go on this, we might not see Pete because it's at the other side of the park!" Janet said.'

"Oh! Ok then."

They came back to the group.

"I'll come!" Daniel said.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Yep, But I'm next to Janet." Daniel said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"Hey, it's Pete coming to see us!" Jack said in a sarcastic tone of joy.

This time Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I hope it wasn't bad!  You could tell me what you think by just clicking on that button on the bottom left of the page:D reviews are like candy to me :P


End file.
